1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a developing device usable with an image forming apparatus having a developer delivery device to deliver developer stored in a developer storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to inputted image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and so-called multi-functional devices that combine some of the functionalities of the aforementioned devices.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus as a kind of the aforementioned image forming apparatuses includes a photosensitive body, a light scanning device, and a developing device. The light scanning device irradiates light to a surface of a photosensitive body that has been charged by a predetermined electric potential, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive body. The developing device supplies developer to the electrostatic latent image, thereby forming a visible image.
The visible image formed on the photosensitive body is directly transferred to the printing medium or is indirectly transferred to the printing medium by way of an intermediate transfer device. The transferred image is fused to the printing medium via a fusing process.
Generally, the developing device includes a developer receiving chamber, a developer delivery device, and a developing member. The developer receiving chamber stores developer therein, and the developer delivery device delivers the developer from the developer receiving chamber to the developing member. The developing member supplies the developer to the photosensitive body, enabling formation of a visible image.